


I've Got You Now

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's at Zayn's waiting for him to get back so they can study together when Josh shows up, acting a bit strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You Now

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.  
> Ugh, this was so painful to write I'm so sorry.

Zayn and Liam had just gotten out of school and were walking back to Zayn's hand in hand, planning to study a bit for an upcoming quiz when they got there when Zayn's phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket, looking at the caller ID.

"It's Lou." He said, before picking up. "H'lo?" A pause. "Yeah, sure, mate. Be right there." He then hung up. "Louis needs my help down at the library real quick. Will you be alright alone at mine 'til I get back?"

"Sure." Liam said, letting go of Zayn's hand as the darker skinned boy dug in his pocket for his keys.

"Here you go. Let yourself in. I should be back before my mum, but if she gets home from work early just tell her where I am, okay, babe?"

"Of course." Liam smiled, kissing Zayn on the cheek. "See you in a bit."

"See you."

Liam walked backwards for a bit, watching Zayn walk in the opposite direction to the library. Zayn's house was only a block away, and so once Zayn was out of his sight he was nearly there. When he got there, he slipped the key into the lock, unlocking the front door and letting himself inside.

He plopped himself down on Zayn's couch, setting his book bag next to him and pulling out his Science textbook, flipping open to the pages he was meant to read for homework. He had gotten through the first few pages he'd been assigned when he heard a car door open and slam shut out in Zayn's driveway. He figured Louis had given Zayn a ride back. It was the least he could've done, calling Zayn at the last minute like that.

The front door opened, and he called out, "Hey, babe!"

"Am I your babe now?" He heard a familiar voice come from the entryway, though it wasn't Zayn.

"Josh?" Liam called.

Josh walked into the room, "Who else?"

"Well, obviously I was expecting Zayn. How'd you even get here?"

"How do I ever get here, Li? I drove." Josh laughed, sitting down on the couch next to Liam. "Saw you show up all alone without Zayn and figured you could use some company."

"Oh." Liam said. Something felt off. "I'm fine, thanks." He paused. "Wait, if you saw me get here by myself then where was your car earlier, and why have you just come in?"

"Details, details." Josh said, crossing his leg so that his shoe covered foot was brushing up against Liam's calf. "You look great today, babe." He slung his arm around Liam's shoulders.

Liam was getting highly uncomfortable now, "Um, thanks." He muttered, scooting away from the touch.

"C'mon, Li." Josh said. "Don't be like that."

"Like what exactly?" Liam asked, picking his book up and trying to ignore the fact that he could feel Josh's gaze on him.

"I've just complimented you and you're going to scoot away from me? What, have I got the plague?"

"No, just...I'm trying to study, Josh."

"But when you and Zayn study you never really study, do you?" Josh asked, scooting ever closer.

"We do, actually." Liam said, defiantly.

"But with snog breaks, yeah?" Josh pushed.

"Occasionally." Liam said. "What does it matter to you?"

"I'd like a snog break, too." Josh winked.

"You're not even studying. And besides, you know Zayn's my boyfriend." Liam sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "Honestly, Josh, what's gotten in to you?"

"Nothing." Josh said, leaning in and pressing his mouth to Liam's.

Liam pushed him away with as much force as he could muster, "What the hell, Josh?!"

"Geez, Li. Lighten up." Josh said, leaning in again.

"No." Liam stood up. "No, get out!"

"Not your house, babe." Josh laughed. "Don't think you can tell me what to do."

"You really think if Zayn knew what you were doing he'd want you here?"

"But he's not here, is he?" Josh asked, pushing Liam back down on the couch and climbing on top of him, straddling his waist.

"Josh, get off." Liam said, shoving him. "Honestly, Josh."

"Not until you kiss me." Josh said, leaning down so his mouth was just centimeters away from Liam's.

"No." Liam said, shoving him back again.

"That's it, Liam. I've been patient but I'm fucking done." He took the boy's wrists in his hands and held them down as he leaned in, kissing him forcefully and probing his tongue into Liam's unwilling mouth.

Liam wanted to scream, but he couldn't. Josh's tongue was halfway down his throat, and it was taking all his concentration just to keep breathing at a steady rate. He didn't know what exactly was happening, or what to do. Josh had never been like this before. Why now?

Josh pulled back, attaching his lips to Liam's neck and sucking.

"Josh, please stop." Liam begged.

"Don't think so, babe."

Liam didn't know what to say. Didn't know how to get Josh to stop. The boy on top of him rolled his hips down, and Liam could feel the erection rubbing against his thigh through the fabric of their trousers. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing for everything to just stop. For this to all be some horrible nightmare, and that when he opened his eyes he'd be cuddled up next to Zayn after having fallen asleep studying or something. But when he opened his eyes Josh was still there looming above him.

He reached down, undoing the button and zip on Liam's trousers.

"Josh, what are you doing?"

"What does it seem like I'm doing?"

Liam couldn't say. Couldn't speak. One of his hands was free from Josh's grasp as the boy on top of him pulled his trousers off, quickly removing his own right after. He took this opportunity to try and push the boy off of him, but it was no use. He was strong, and had Liam at an awful angle for getting any leverage. He pulled off Liam's boxers and then his own, licking his palm and slicking up his hard cock before lining it up with Liam's entrance. Liam honestly couldn't believe this was happening.

"Josh, stop." Liam begged, tears forming in his eyes.

"Aw, are you going to cry now? Because I've got to say, that might make this a whole lot less enjoyable."

"Please just leave me alone, Josh, I-"

Liam was cut off as Josh pushed into him quickly, he hadn't even stretched him first, and Liam was hit with an intense wave of pain. His vision blacked out for a moment, and he was quite sure that this was the worst pain he'd ever felt. His vision came back, blurry at first, and he looked up at Josh.

"Josh, please." He whispered, the tears falling freely from his eyes now.

"I'm not leaving, if that's what you're begging for." Josh said, slamming into Liam hard.

"Please stop, Josh. Please." Liam sobbed. "I'll even...I'll kiss you if you stop, just...Please."

The thought of kissing Josh had Liam's stomach turning, but it would be better than this. Anything would be better than this. He felt as though he might throw up, and all he wanted was for someone to come and save him. He pushed at Josh's shoulders, trying to get him off of him, but it was no use.

"God, Li. Don't be like that." He said, leaning down to trail wet kisses down Liam's neck.

Liam began to cry harder, knowing he wasn't going to be able to get Josh to stop. He was in a panic, and he couldn't think of anything else to do. He was crying so hard now that his whole body was shaking with it, and he could sense Josh's annoyance. The boy began to pound into him harder, assumedly trying to get him to stop crying, but only succeeding in making him cry harder.

Both boys were so consumed in their own actions, Liam crying, and Josh fucking into him as hard as he could, that neither heard the front door open.

"What the hell?!"

Josh's head snapped up, eyes connecting with Zayn, but he made no move to get off of Liam.

"Zayn." Liam croaked. "Zayn, help."

"Josh, what the fucking hell?" Zayn rushed over, grabbing the boy by the shoulders and pulling him off of Liam hard.

Liam winced as he was left empty, his hole throbbing and raw. He watched on as Zayn punched Josh hard in the jaw, dragging him by the hair out the door and throwing his pants after him.

"I never want to fucking see you within ten feet of my boyfriend again, or there'll be a lot more damage done to you than a sore fucking jaw, you absolute fucking wanker!"

Liam had curled into himself on the couch and was still crying freely, his knees brought up to his chin.

"Liam, babe." Zayn said, coming in and sitting down on the couch next to him. "Please tell me you're okay."

Liam began to cry even harder, though he didn't know how that was possible, and flung himself into Zayn's arms, "He wouldn't stop." Liam muttered. "He wouldn't stop."

"Shh, babe. I'm here. I've got you now." Zayn said, rubbing his hands up and down Liam's back.

"I don't-" Liam sniffled. "I don't know why he-"

"Shh." Zayn soothed. "Just try not to think about it. There's no rationalizing it."

"But he was our friend." Liam whimpered.

"Not anymore, he isn't." Zayn said, pulling back to look Liam in the eyes. "Are you going to be okay now that he's gone? Did he...Did he hurt you?"

"Not any worse than what you saw." Liam shrugged. "He just...He just came in, Zayn. He didn't knock or anything. And everything just felt off, and then he tried to kiss me and I shoved him off, and he got so mad, Zayn. He-"

"Hush, babe." Zayn said, pulling Liam in and tucking his head under his chin. "It's going to be alright."

Liam pulled back from the embrace, looking up into Zayn's eyes, "Zayn, could you...?" He trailed off, leaning up to kiss Zayn hard on the mouth instead.

Zayn kissed back for a while before pulling back, "Maybe we should get you a cup of tea or something, yeah?"

"I don't want tea." Liam shook his head. "I want you."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea after...After what just happened?" Zayn asked, concern evident in his eyes.

"I'm positive, Zayn. I need you. I just...Please."

"Of course, Li. Of course. Whatever you want. I'm here."

Liam leaned in again, kissing Zayn on the mouth, and running his tongue along the slightly older boy's bottom lip. Zayn opened his mouth, allowing Liam access. He slipped his tongue inside, probing around gently and loving the familiar feeling of Zayn's mouth. He began to relax, the last of his tears drying on his face as Zayn brought his hand up to cup his cheek.

Liam pulled back, removing his own shirt and then Zayn's, "Get your trousers off." Liam requested.

Zayn undid his jeans, pulling them off along with his boxers in one swift motion. Liam laid down on the couch, looking up at Zayn expectantly.

"Babe, are you absolutely sure?" Zayn asked, rubbing Liam's thigh soothingly.

Liam nodded, spreading his legs a bit. Zayn scrambled to find his book bag, in which he kept a small bottle of lube, just in case. He squirted some onto his fingers, running one gently around Liam's angry looking hole, trying to sooth it a bit with the liquid before pushing in slowly. Josh had obviously stretched him out, but not properly, and it felt nice, Zayn doing it the right way. He took his time, slowly working his fingers in and out as he worked up to three. Liam was achingly hard now, and he looked up at Zayn, breathing heavily.

"Ready?" Zayn asked.

Liam nodded, "Please."

He just needed to feel Zayn inside. The familiar feel of him would take away the horrible memory of what had happened just moments before, and he needed it.

Zayn lined himself up with Liam's hole, pushing in slowly. Liam gasped slightly at the intrusion, his toes curling into the cushions of the sofa.

"Okay?"

"Mhhm." Liam hummed. "Move. Please."

Zayn pulled back slowly, and then pushed back in. He was moving slow and gentle, his fingers tracings patterns all along Liam's skin, and it was different from anything they'd ever done before, and it was exactly what Liam needed. It wasn't that Zayn was usually too rough, it was just that neither of them were all too fond of going slowly. They liked it to be fast, and sweaty and messy, but no less full of love than what they were doing now. But somehow Zayn just knew that he needed to take this slow. Needed to be careful and gentle and sweet.

He leaned down, kissing Zayn on the mouth, their lips moving together languidly as he thrust in and out of Liam, angling his hips so that he was hitting his prostate. Liam moaned into Zayn's mouth, and Zayn began to thrust in just the slightest bit deeper, long slow thrusts that caused Liam's hips to buck up off the couch.

"I love you so much, Zayn." Liam said, feeling tears well in his eyes.

"Hush, babe. I've got you, alright? I've got you." Zayn said, wiping the tears from Liam's eyes with his thumb.

He picked up his pace just slightly, knowing that neither of them was going to finish if he went quite so slowly, and Liam gasped.

"God, Zayn." He said, his head falling back against the arm of the couch. "I'm close."

Zayn wrapped a gentle hand around Liam's leaking cock, stroking it just slightly faster than his hips were moving, the sensation causing Liam's eyes to roll back in his head.

"I'm close, too, Li." Zayn said, thrusting in as deep as he could, brushing the brown haired boy's prostate with each swivel of his hips. "I'm gonna-" Zayn said, cutting himself off with a deep moan. "Come with me, babe."

Zayn's speed on Liam's cock increased, and with a few more thrusts, they were both coming, Zayn deep inside Liam, and Liam all over his own stomach and Zayn's hand.

As they came down from their highs, Zayn pulled out slowly, flopping down on his side next to Liam on the couch.

Liam rested his head on Zayn's chest, "I'm so glad you came back when you did."

"I only wish I could've gotten here sooner." Zayn said.

Liam only nodded, not wanting to talk about it any further at the moment.

"Let's get you a nice hot bath, yeah?" Zayn suggested.

Liam nodded, "Yeah. Sounds perfect." They stood up, and Liam took Zayn's hand. "I'm so glad I've got you."

"Always." Zayn said, kissing him on the forehead.


End file.
